Icy Hot
by MrsCullen8674
Summary: Sequel to "A Beautiful Eternity." 100% lemon. Bella's first night as a vampire. Hey, vampires don't sleep, what else is there to do? BxE Please Review!


Sequel to "A Beautiful Eternity." 100 dirty... or lemon I guess. Edward and Bella's first time as two vampires.

Icy Hot

It's been a few weeks since Bella's change now and she hasn't slipped up yet. I take that as a very good sign. Besides her thirst, everything has been incredible. I can love her unconditionally (mentally _and_ physically) and Bella is the happiest she's ever been. As long as we keep her away from humans for the time being, she'll be fine. We hunt every day, usually several times a day, so she's fine. More than fine. She's fantastic. My Bella. Anyway, back to that physical stuff…we've definitely been having some fun.

It was the first night she spent as a vampire. Her first day must have seemed unbearable, her thirst unmanageable. We assured her she was doing great because she really was. Now it was night and she had hunted plenty all day. Her eyes were tinted a light orange instead of the crimson of a thirsty newborn. Oh my god, she was incredible. She didn't _look_ any different to me because she's always been beautiful, but now she knew it. After seeing herself, all her teenage insecurities vanished and they were replaced by an incredibly sexy, confident attitude. I got hard just thinking about her.

She walked into the room just then and I almost fell on the floor, not such an easy thing for a vampire to do. She had clearly borrowed some items from my sisters, but that didn't matter. She was wearing the shortest denim skirt I have ever seen and my favorite blue v-neck that showed just the top curves of her exquisite breasts. She came up to me with her newborn speed and whispered, "Edward, catch me…I dare you," in the sexiest, most seductive voice I have ever heard. It was so unexpected coming from my Bella. Bella. The nervous, beautiful girl I fell in love with. She started darting around the room at blinding speed. I heard her laughing while she zipped past me over and over again. I started chasing her. She was too fast. My laugh turned into a growl as my frustration grew. She just laughed harder. Then she stopped, and I would have caught her, but she jumped right over my head to the other side of the bed. I wanted her so bad. God, I had to have her. She was so goddamn _sexy_.

"Bella," I snarled, "get over here, now."

"I said, catch me, Edward," she said still smiling. I got so irritated that I leaped off the ground and landed right on her, knocking her to the floor. For a second, I thought I almost killed her, but her confident laughter reminded me of her recent condition.

"I caught you, you little slut," I sneered, completely disregarding my manners. She just kept laughing, and then started lightly purring as I ran my hands down her sides. I brought my mouth down on hers with so much force, I swear we dented the floor, but everyone would understand. My mouth was rabidly tearing at hers. I heard our breathing—completely unnecessary, but a habit just the same—come in loud gasps. She bit my lower lip and I moaned into her mouth. I could get used to this.

I quickly lifted her shirt over her head and froze at the lingerie she was wearing. It must be new. It was crimson. The color of rubies. It was almost entirely lace and it matched her new "underwear." If you could call it that. It was barely anything. I liked it—a lot. I collapsed groaning onto her beautiful chest. I looked up at her eyes. They were jet black with pure passion, and I was sure mine mirrored hers perfectly. I unhooked her bra and caressed her breasts, which were now rock hard, like the rest of her body would be forever. I didn't mind. She cried out and I was sure the entire house heard her, but there was more of that to come, so I better get used to it. Before I could get to her panties, she flipped me over with no effort at all and had my shirt off before I could clutch her to me again. She slipped down to my waist with the strangest grin in her face and tore my pants right off. They landed in the corner with a thud. She saw my massive erection and stroked it through my boxers. This was too much. I couldn't take it!

"Oh, Bella! Stop! No! Don't stop! Just keep going!" I screamed. She certainly did keep going. I could not believe what she did next. She had my boxers off and started to rub it up and down with her perfect hands. Then she lowered her head down and put me in her mouth. I had never felt anything like this in my entire existence. The ice of her saliva was even colder than my skin as her lips and her tongue went over every inch of it. I couldn't control myself. My arms attached themselves to neck and started pushing her down onto me even more. She was almost laughing at how helpless I was. I moaned louder and louder, probably disturbing everybody in the house even more. I started to convulse underneath her as I stared at her mouth enveloping my dick with every movement. I couldn't handle it. "Belllllllaaaaaaahhhhhh!!" My voice was cracking from my spasms, "Ooooohhhhhhhhh!! Oh Oh Oh Oh OH!!" And then I cummed in her mouth. My sweet venom seeping down her throat.

We were still on the floor as I started to relax again. I picked her up and threw her on the bed almost breaking the iron frame. She had to know what was coming. I landed on top of her and licked her all the way down to her hips. I peeled down her g-string and through it on the floor. I brought my face back up to hers and kissed her. She still tasted delicious. While our tongues were entwined, I slipped two fingers into her core. Oh, she was so wet. I scooped some out and smeared it all over her sensitive little spot. I felt a quick spasm as soon as I touched her there. She spread her legs wider for me and I started to make slow circular motions with my fingers. She couldn't focus on kissing anymore. She leaned her head back and whimpered. My fingers picked up speed, dipping back into her dripping pussy and out again. I kept rubbing her faster and faster. She arched her back and started to pant, moaning with every exhale, the pitch getting higher and higher as she got closer and closer. I felt her start to cum and I just kept massaging it as she screamed my name and various other profanities, "Edward!! Fuck! Ohmygod FUCK ME!! Oh my god, Edward! Ah oh oh!!" We would never hear the end of this from Emmet…or Jasper.

We both fell back with our heads on the pillows slowing our breathing and laughing at the same time. She turned to me and kissed me again, then pulled away smiling. I ran my hands through her shimmering brown hair and thought about what I ever did to deserve her.

It wasn't long until we heard someone knock on the door, and I heard Emmet's thoughts before he voiced them, "Jeeeesus, guys. And I thought _I _was loud. You're putting the rest of us to shame!"


End file.
